User talk:WIERDGREENMAN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pop Tarts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guava Mango page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Nice dude how did u even make that many edits rofl they just pop tarts xD apples are red 00:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) To Goku 556: This wiki is in need of many improvements. For example, it says "Pop Tarts" everywhere, when Kellogg's official name is "Pop-Tarts".WIERDGREENMAN 00:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Umm...., i think ur a geek who is a grammar freak that loves starwars The above comment is from Goku556. (For proof, check his edit history.) Goku556, there is nothing wrong with being an immediatist with near-perfect grammar. You may be in the eventualism camp, which is fine, but calling someone a "freak" can constitute as a personal attack on Wookieepedia. I just want to let you know that many of your edits would constitute as vandalism on Wookieepedia. If anything of the sort was tried over there, those edits would be subject to immediate reversion. That wiki is much more active (it is being used 24/7), and as a result, has many, many recent changes patrollers who undo trolling within seconds of the act. Because of the activity level of this wiki, vandalism and otherwise bad writing must wait hours or more for people like me to improve this wiki. Behavior like yours would result in you being banned from a popular wiki such as Wookieepedia. You mentioned me having "many" edits? When that number is over 250, I will be applying for rollback rights. Please do not continue making useless edits (such as adding subjective categories).WIERDGREENMAN 02:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) So, wierdgreenman, if, as you claim, you are constantly policing you pet pop-tarts wiki, then why is it that the "Dulce de Leche" page has not yet been cleaned up? I find myself forced to observe that you are falling down on the job. Pick up the pace, bub. Hi, thanx for your message and i love this wikia Dear weirdgreenman, Thank you for welcoming me to your wiki. It makes me feel good that people care. I've only been using wikia for a couple of weeks. I figures the message was probably automated, but even so, i wanted to say thank you. Hello WIERDGREENMAN, I am Plo Koon 78. Will you look at my page lizard.wikia.com? Thx. Thank you for your warm welcome, miku0326 I just had an idea! a pop tart fanon wikia! just a thought. Thanks i did not know there was a peanut butter and jelly flavorSketchy1200 06:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Skecthy1200 Do I know you?? Cuz like you wrote on my talkpage....and uh do I know you or like what?? *No, that was an automated message. But welcome!WIERDGREENMAN 00:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank you! Yes, I'm really glad I can help. Bad, that it are stubs yet, but I'm sure it will growing. I really like it, however i'm Dutch and not an American.--Station7 19:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Bubbles likes to be a bubble! 22:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I want to let you know that kids love pop-tarts themselves. From, Mr. Bubbles (MrBubbles23) Help with blocking Hello! Honestly, I'm just here to ask you how to get out of a user block on another wiki? Thanks! -hard4me Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC). EWWW GROSS 당신은 내가 누군지 맞춰봐 10 달러는 대체 누군지 짐작하지 않을 것을 말합니다. Thank you Thanks for making the Pop Tarts Wiki! Hello! :D I'm-a Vincent! 23:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh your welcome Hi WierdGreenMan! Can you maybe come see my wiki it's a soccer one. ( soccerwikatcoxnet ) maybe you can add pages and invite other people too? Oh and your welcome for adding a page for your poptart wikia! I LOVE YOUR NAME!!! We should talk sometime about the different stuff on here so I know what I'm doing. Thank You! :) HI WIERDGREENMAN! It's me again, Ooria88. Thanks for the advice. I understand why my first edit was unconstructive. Also my friend and I were bored so she told to write it to get a good kick out of it. Next time I might not want to listen to her. Hello!This is Skyler,or you may know me as "her unnamed friend" I just stole the laptop!HAHAHA!I did tell her to write it but we were just bored.But I need help,I am trying to create an account but it keeps telling me it "IS UNABLE TO REGISTER ME AT THIS TIME" why does it not want to register me? It's Ooria88 again. So what do you think of my friend? Anyway if I need to know any more information I will let you know . Thanks!!!!!! :) Help Needed! Hi again WIERDGREENMAN. It's me Ooria88. My friend Skyler wants to know how you contact the staff on this website. She doesn't know what the special contact is and how you can get to it. I tried to explain but that didn't work out. Any further information will help. Thanxs! ~Ooria88 :) Thanks 4 the help! Hi WIERDGREENMAN! Thanks for the help.Hopefully Skyler will understand. You have been patient and helpful so far. UTC *You're welcome, Ooria88. Did Skyler get an account? What is it?WIERDGREENMAN 18:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) hi s'up *Hi. Welcome to the Pop-tarts wiki.WIERDGREENMAN 16:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey WIERDGREENMAN! I just wanted to know what I would need to do to be an admin here on the Pop Tarts Wiki. Thanx leave me a message on my talk page! Hollyshiftwell1 15:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Hollyshiftwell1 *To become and admin, continue contributing valuable material. Don't troll, be nice, and only add accurate information. Contribute regularly.WIERDGREENMAN 20:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I need to ask how much edits do you have to make to become an admin. I love poptarts and I really want to.be an admin!Fairytailfreak19 (talk) 05:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Time To Play Hey WIERDGREENMAN, Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud to have represent (name of wiki.) There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages ex. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature (name of wiki) on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request Can I please be an admin here? The pages needs some touch-ups, as I said I am really good in editing :D Thanks!!! --Blugo34 (talk) 13:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hello? --Blugo34 (talk) 05:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::HELLLOOOOO! --Blugo34 (talk) 06:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Boop. --Blugo34 (talk) 21:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll be patient :3 -- 08:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Still waiting for your response. -- 10:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::STILL WAITING! -- 13:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Seriously, this wiki is crumbling down. -- 14:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Videos Can we put Pop Tart ad videos here? I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 23:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ba Ban Can you please ban 96.4.89.225, he is spamming the wiki with crap. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 11:22, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Can you PLZ make me an admin! The guy who loves Pop-Tarts. (talk) 14:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me an admin? The guy who loves Pop-Tarts. (talk) 01:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Hi WIERDGREENMAN! My name is Ariana- I am the Food & Drink person over here at Wikia. I love your Poptarts wiki and I wanted to make a few additions to your page (new skin, headers, etc...). I wanted to see if you have any suggestions for the main page! We are trying to feature the poptart wiki more (if you check out the WebRing on the right section of your page- that's on a few other Wikis to try to bring traffic to your page!). Let me know if you have any questions! Best, Ariana 22:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Do you guys want your Twitter to be featured on the main page (with all of the recent posts, example: See the WikiaEats portal I put on your page). I can show you how to do that if you are interested :)! OMG ANDROID QnQ ANDROID-X D: ANDROID! ANDROID QnQ I MISS YOU TTwTT OMG OMG PLEASE BE THERE D: I am Kira QnQ we had a RP fight and I won >w> and we ... D: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write to me QnQ I MISS U SO MUCH 16:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) You still here? You haven't edited in over 2 months! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 12:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Am still here.WIERDGREENMAN (talk) 21:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi WIERDGREENMAN! I am writing a staff blog on dessert food trends, and was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions that I can feature on the blog?! 1. What are your favorite food trends right now? (homemade pop tarts, mini everything, cronuts, etc.) 2. Do you predict any future food trends? 3. What would you recommend to new users on the Poptarts wiki? Where should they start/how can they become an admin? 4. What are your favorite desserts/pop tarts? Thanks so much for answering my questions! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for getting back to me!! You made so many great points about new food trends. I will send you a link once the staff blog is posted! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 16:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for all of your GREAT responses on dessert food trends. The staff blog post is live here if you want to take a look! All the best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 18:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you come over to my wiki Are you active? Just wanted to know if you are still active in this wiki. --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 12:34, October 24, 2015 (UTC) hi Top 10 Lists retirement on February 14th Hello, I’m Tim, Fandom’s Director of Technical Support. I’m here to inform you that on the 14th of February, Fandom will remove the Top 10 List feature from our wikis. The removal of the feature will mean that previously created Top 10 Lists will be deleted from your community and be irretrievable. As this community has a higher-than-usual amount of Top 10 Lists, I wanted to give you advanced notice so you can determine if you want to save any lists and, if so, copy the content elsewhere on the wiki. Please know that the decision to remove any feature from our platform was not easy. In this case, Top 10 Lists were not very widely used by our wikis, with only a couple thousand being created in the five years we’ve had this feature. That may sound like a lot, but consider Fandom has over 340,000 communities. Additionally, many of special features Top 10 Lists had, such as voting, ranking, and the list creation form was prone to break due to older coding standards and would not have been easy to modernize considering the uniqueness of the platform. At the end of the day, Fandom decided we would rather invest our time and resources into newer content tools or repairing tools that are much more widely used. Sorry that I cannot do more - Top 10 Lists were, in fact, a feature I designed - but I hope this explanation helps understand Fandom’s rationale. I’ll be happy to answer any questions you may have. DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:42, February 1, 2017 (UTC)